1. Field of the Invention:
The invention herein pertains to a steam iron soleplate, generator, and steam distributor subassembly using inexpensive parts in an arrangement for easy cleaning and efficient conversion of all water to steam in a simplified arrangement that permits use of any number of soleplate surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Recent designs in irons disclose simpler irons that may use plastic parts, may be used as clothes steamers as well as for ironing, are lighter weight, and that are intended to sell at a lower price. These irons use different constructions from the normal rather complex well-known constructions. Typically, such irons may employ the construction shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,005 and 3,811,208 showing a soleplate subassembly and semi-plastic construction, respectively.
One of the difficulties in using relatively thin soleplates is applying the heating element to the soleplate without causing the soleplate to warp. Typically, this is not a problem in the normal heavy cast soleplate where the heating element is cast in the soleplate or is welded to it and the heavy soleplate provides a large heat sink and is sufficiently massive for machining of the surface afterward. Additionally, in steam irons it is necessary that the parts be effectively sealed because of the presence of water and the sealing compound applied between separable parts is itself often the source of trouble in creating dri-filming problems where the water tends to boil and bounce on the heated surface rather than wet it and boil off as steam.